Hot Blooded
by conniejaneway
Summary: A blast from Connie's past. A secret revealed and a very interesting birthday present for Jacob. Happy Jonnie fic xx
1. Chapter 1

_**Right I'll set the scene. Connie and Jacob have been together for awhile now, happily because Grace...well in this story, she doesn't exist! (Phew!)**_

 _ **It's just a bit of fun, I understand that this will never happen.**_

 _ **Special thanks to idonutcurok and Ohmymealing for posting the screen caps of Amanda in Death In Paradise, they sparked my imagination.**_

 _ **C.J xx**_

Jacob stood outside the E.D resting against the wall, he waited with a cup of coffee in his hand and smiled when he saw the silver Mercedes pull into the car park.

Connie approached him smiling. "Hey you."

Jacob pulled her to him so she was resting on his chest. "Good morning sweet cheeks."

"What sort of night has it been?" Asked Connie leaning in for a kiss.

"Oh you know, the usual night shift. Mostly quiet." Answered Jacob.

"Well I'm not impressed with the empty bed...I'll going to have a word with Rita about her rota's." Smirked Connie.

"It's only once a week babe." Smiled Jacob. "I would think you'd be glad for the piece and quiet." He said taking another kiss.

"Actually, no!" Insisted Connie wrapping her arms around his neck. "I wasn't glad of it...in fact I hate it!" Connie kissed him one last time before walking through the E.D doors.

Jacob smiled has he followed her, ready to finish the last hour of his shift.

His eyebrow raised as he watched a tall man intercept Connie.

"Well well well Connie Chase. As I live and breath. Now this is a blast from the past." Said the man.

Connie stood there dumbfounded, her mouth working but nothing coming out. Jacob had never seen her like this before. She seemed embarrassed.

"Simon...hi...wow...long time no see." She struggled as she blushed.

Jacob was fascinated and stepped up behind Connie's left shoulder and held out his hand to introduce himself. "Hi, Jacob Masters. So you know Connie?"

"Hi, Simon Bennett. Yes we were at university together...we -" "so what brings you to Holby?" Asked Connie jumping in before Simon could say any more.

"Just visiting my mum, I slipped in the garden." Said Simon.

That's when for the first time Connie realised Simon was holding his side. "Oh, Erm...are you checked in?" She quizzed.

"Yep."

"Erm...come through, let's take a look." Said Connie moving Simon towards cubicles leaving Jacob puzzled by her behaviour.

Connie pulled the curtain round them for some privacy. "Everything ok? You look a little flustered." Asked Simon.

"Yes...no!" Stammered Connie. "Nobody here knows about what I used to do and I'd like to keep it that way, if you wouldn't mind!"

"What's wrong, there's no need to be embarrassed." Simon told her.

"It's not that...it's...I'm the clinical lead here...I like to keep my staff at arms length...further away if possible...-" "Except that nurse...Jacob was it?" Interrupted Simon.

"Well, yes...except for Jacob." Said Connie with a shy smile.

"Are you two..." probed Simon.

"Yes...almost a year." Clarified Connie. "So how have you been?"

"Good...working in physiotherapy...still doing thing that you said I'm not aloud to mention." He chuckled.

"You are?" Asked Connie surprised.

"Yep...every now and again, nothing as full on as before...so clinical lead? I kind of expected to see you in some expensive office somewhere, making all the big decisions." Said Simon.

"Been there done that, got the t-shirt." Grinned Connie. "Lets have a look at your side shall we."

Lifting his shirt Connie examined him. "Yes...right, well I'm going to send you for an X-Ray." Said Connie opening the cubicle curtain. "Jacob?" She called.

"Yep?" Jacob asked walking over.

"Could you sort out an X-Ray for Simon please?" Asked Connie before turning back to Simon. "I've got a few things to catch up on...I'll be back later."

The two men watched as Connie breezed through the E.D to her office.

"So..." Said Jacob looking at Simon. "I take it you two were close."

"We were, yes...all through university. Connie says the two of you are together." Said Simon.

"Yes...you called her by her maiden name when you came in...it's Beauchamp now." corrected Jacob.

"She didn't say anything." Frowned Simon.

Jacob smiled. "Well I think you caught her off guard...I've not seen Connie that nervous...ever." Jacob grinned. "So surely you've got some juicy tails for me about her youth." He dug.

Simon let out a laugh. "She's already told me to watch what I say...sorry. We should get together, see if we can't get her to share...I'm having dinner with my partner Chris tonight...why don't the two of you join us?" Asked Simon.

"Erm...Ye...that would be good...I'll go organize your X-Ray and check Connie's free." Said Jacob leaving the cubicle.

Jacob knocked on Connie's office door and walked in before she had chance to answer. She smiled up at him. "How's Simon?"

"He's on his way up to X-Ray...he wants to know if we'll join him and his girlfriend for dinner tonight." He told her.

Connie frowned. "Girlfriend?"

Jacob looked at her. "Did you two have a thing in uni? Because if you did...it's fine you know." He held her gaze.

"No! Why would you think that?...did he actually say 'girlfriend'? Asked Connie confused.

"Well you seemed embarrassed earlier and Simon was quite evasive when I asked about what you were like back then." Explained Jacob. "He said partner, not girlfriend. Why?"

Connie sighed and left her desk, taking Jacob's hand leading him to sit on the sofa.

"Simons gay." She stated.

"So his partner Chris...-" "Is probably short for Christopher." Smiled Connie.

"Oh...So why the embarrassment?" Asked Jacob.

Connie blushed again. "Yes...Well...you know where I grew up...and my dad was a teacher...I had to pay my own why through university..."

"Yes..." Frowned Jacob. "What? Why would you be embarrassed about working through college...i don't get it!"

"No!...thats not why...I worked, yes...but...it wasn't...a nine to five...it was...you know what...I just need to say it...you can't tell anyone...nobody from work can know!...I...I sang!" Blurted Connie.

"You sang?" Questioned Jacob.

"Me and Simon...a few others...we were in a band...we...I sang...and you know what? We made a lot of money doing it." Confessed Connie turning bright red. "With Simon here I thought...i panicked...I'm serious Jacob, nobody can know!"

"You sang?!" Repeated Jacob.

"Yes." Said Connie.

"You sang?!"

"Jacob! Yes I sang! Now you need to forget I told you!" Demanded Connie.

"I didn't know you could sing...I've never heard you sing!" Realized Jacob.

"That was then...I can't believe my past just walked into the E.D!" Said Connie dropping her head into her hands to hide her face.

"I'm blown away, I would never have thought it..." Jacob smiled. "Please tell me you have photos...videos...I need to see."

"NO!" Yelled Connie as her head snapped up. "I told you...you need to forget all about it! I'm serious...forget about it!"

Jacob took hold of her hands, his smile disappearing. "You know it's my birthday coming up...maybe you could give me a private -" "NO!" Said Connie jumping up and retreating behind her desk.

"Just a little show -" "OUT!" Shouted Connie pointing to the office door causing the smile to reappear on Jacob's face.

"I'll go and tell my new friend Simon it's a yes to dinner tonight." Grinned Jacob leaving the office.

"Why the hell did I tell him!" Muttered Connie as she flopped down on her chair.

 ** _Worth another chapter? I'd love to know what you think._**

 ** _C.J xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, so at this point I would suggest if your not familiar with Roxette and their song Hot Blooded now would be a good time to have a listen. :)**_

The two couples sat together chatting while they ate their meal.

"So..." Said Jacob looking at Simon. "How good are you guys?...Connie refuses to talk about this band of yours...ouch!" He winced when Connie kicked him under the table making both Simon and Chris laugh.

"We were quite popular...the local pubs and clubs were climbing over each other to get us to play their venue...we're doing a charity show in two weeks...you should come see us...although without our leading lady we're not a scratch on what we used to be." Said Simon turning to Connie smiling.

"I'm there!" Said Jacob rubbing his hands together. "Any chance of getting Connie up there for a revival?...ouch! Stop kicking!"

"Well stop talking then!" Snapped Connie sending him her famous glare.

"You know that look doesn't work on me." Smiled Jacob.

"I know...that's why I kicked you!" Smirked Connie.

"Come on sweet cheeks...for my birthday! Please?" Tried Jacob.

Chris spoke up. "Oh that's a wonderful idea. What do you think?" He asked looking at Simon.

"Definitely! Come on Connie, for old times sake! One song?...Our theme? You loved doing that one!" Encouraged Simon.

"Your theme?" Asked Jacob.

"The name of the band is Hot Blooded and we wrote a song by the same name...Connie would sing it at the start of each show." Explained Simon.

Jacob just smiled at Connie. "Swear to god Jacob, if you ask me to get back on that stage again you'll be celebrating your birthday as a single man!...now can we please talk about something else?" Asked Connie as her checks glowed red.

The rest of the evening passed by with no one else mentioning the band until Connie and Simon were left alone.

"Why are you so dead set against just one song?" Asked Simon. "I mean back in the day we couldn't keep you off stage...talk to me!"

"It's just so long ago Simon, I'm a different person now...if anybody at the hospital got wind of it." Connie shuck her head. "I'd never ear the end of it...besides, it's got to be nearly twenty years since I last sang...I don't think I've got it in me."

"Come to rehearsals tomorrow...give it a go...n if you still don't want to then you'll hear no more about it from me!" Persuaded Simon.

"Ok...but Jacob doesn't find out...I don't want him thinking I'm going to sing for his birthday." Chuckled Connie.

"You'd make his year...all he wants for his birthday is to hear you sing...he not asking for much!" Said Simon.

"I'm NOT getting on that stage!" Hissed Connie.

"Harsh!" Laughed Simon.

"Well that was worth waking up early for." Grinned Jacob falling back on the bed. Connie moved over to rest on his bare chest.

"So what do you want to do today birthday boy?" Asked Connie. "The day is ours."

"I'd be quite happy spending the day in bed with you." Said Jacob wagging his eyebrows.

"You have a one track mind Jacob Masters!" Smiled Connie leaning up to kiss him. "Come on let's get up and do something, it's not very often we get time off together."

"Fare enough...but we're definitely going to watch Simon tonight, right?" Asked Jacob.

"Definitely." Agreed Connie before climbing out of bed and wrapping herself in her dressing gown. "I'll start some breakfast." She told him as she left the room.

Jacob arrived in the kitchen to the smell of cooked breakfast. "Looks good." He told Connie as she put down a plate of food in front him and sat down opposite.

"Where's yours?" Asked Jacob.

"I've already had some toast." She told him. "Erm...I...I got this for you." Said Connie nervously passing Jacob a small immaculately wrapped present.

"What's this?" Said Jacob frowning.

"A gift Jacob...but you don't have to accept it if you don't want to...it's just an idea...it's fine." Shrugged Connie.

Jacob peeled open the shiny paper to reveal a plain white box, he gave Connie a questioning look. "Just open it!" Sighed Connie.

Jacob lifted the lid to find a set of newly cut keys. He picked them out of the box and looked back to Connie for an explanation.

"I was wondering if...maybe you'd consider moving in with me...I mean your here most of the time anyway...I thought -" Connie stopped talking and watched Jacob get up from the table. He stood in front of her and held out his hand, when Connie took it he pulled her up from her chair and into his arms.

"I love to move in with you sweet cheeks." Smiled Jacob. "I love you."

"I love you too." Connie smiled back. "Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold...I'm getting dressed, I've got a surprise for you later." She said with a wink.

Later that day Connie and Jacob arrived at a large venue, walking up to the bar Connie said. "Hi, we're with the band tonight could you point us in the right direction."

The woman behind the bar gave them directions to get back stage.

Finding the right door Jacob knocked and Simon answered. "Hi guys...glad you could make it." Said Simon winking at Connie.

"When you due on?" Asked Jacob.

"Half hour...what's it look like out there?" Asked Simon.

"Filling up!" Said Connie nervously.

"Right, come on Jacob." Said Chris. "Lets go get some drinks." Edging to the door.

"Okay...you coming Connie?" Asked Jacob.

"Erm...I'll be out in a bit." She said plastering a smile on her face.

As soon as Jacob and Chris left Connie let out a breath. "What the hell have I got myself into...it's packed out there!...I'm gunna mess up, I know I am." She panicked.

"You're gunna be great Connie, the other guys have been really impressed...your a natural Connie...once you get out there it'll be like old times." Encouraged Simon. "Now get changed, your things are hanging up in the changing room."

Jacob stood next to Chris at the bar. "I would have thought Connie would be out by now." Said Jacob.

"She be here soon...So how you enjoyed your birthday so far today?" Asked Chris trying to distract Jacob.

"I've had a great day, Connie took me to a race track. I've been driving some pretty expensive cars this afternoon, incredible machines." Beamed Jacob. "But better than that, Connie asked me to move in with her...I'm over the moon."

"Congratulations, that's wonderful news. You two make a great couple." Smiled Chris just as music started to play. "Come on...let's move down the front...your not gunna want to miss this!"

Jacob kept looking round for Connie. "Mate, you'll not find her down here." Chris nodded his head up to the stage.

"Oh my god!" Exclaimed Jacob. "Wow!"

Jacob took in Connie's appearance up on the stage. She was wearing skin tight leather trousers, a black top with sequins and a black leather biker jacket.

The smile on his face grew when her realized she was still wearing her extra high louboutins to finish off the outfit. Her hair blew back as she walked into the path of a fan that was set up in the centre of the stage.

Jacob was mesmerized as she started to sing.

You know I'm hotblooded, baby...

Get on up and kick it all the systems are ready to go.

Well, are you ready or not? hey, I gotta know!

Baby, lay down the blues and let those guitars bleed.

I'm everything you wanted, I'm all you'll ever need.

Cos I'm hotblooded, hotblooded,

I need you lovin', I need your love so bad

Connie strutted around the stage as if she'd never been away, looking completely comfortable, the confidence she exudes at work come shining through in her performance.

Flash all the lights, Ill be a camera tonight

Ill snap the look on your face when I'm squeezing you tight

Yea, sisters o'soul, we gotta burn this old house down

Keep on beatin? those drums, keep on pumpin?

up that sound, yea yea yea yea yea

Hotblooded, I'm hotblooded

I need your lovin? I need your love so bad

I'm hotblooded, hotblooded

You gotta know it, I need a shot of love so bad

I stay up late where the nights alive

No sleep at all, I can work nine to five

Its honey do that, and honey do this:

"Can I call you home?"

"Can I call you home?"

"Can I call?" - you can call me miss..

"She can certainly sing that girl of yours!" Said Chris as Connie hit a big note.

"She's incredible!" Answered Jacob not once taking his eyes off her.

Cause baby don't you know that I'm

Hotblooded, I'm hotblooded

I need your lovin? I need your love so bad

I'm hotblooded, hotblooded

You gotta know it, I need a shot of love so bad

"Wow!" Said Jacob gobsmacked.

As the song came to an end Connie and Simon hugged as she handed him the microphone. "The hugely talented Connie, everyone!" Shouted Simon to the audience who started to cheat and whistle.

Connie waved and took a bow before heading to the stairs leading down from the stage, weaving she way through the crowd to Jacob.

"You were amazing sweet cheeks." Said Jacob lifting Connie up and spinning her round.

"Happy birthday." Said Connie when Jacob put her down.

"You seemed adamant that you wouldn't get up there the other week, what changed your mind?" Asked Jacob.

"Simon invited me to a rehearsal, I guess I got the bug." Laughed Connie. "So you enjoyed it then?"

"I didn't think it was possible but I've just fallen even more in love with you!" Said Jacob kissing her passionately.

Connie pulled away smiling at him. "I need a large drink...back in a minute."

"I'll go...you watch the rest of the show." Jacob told her.

It was gone midnight when Connie and Jacob staggered in through the front door laughing. "I don't know about you, but I need a coffee." Said Connie.

Jacob followed her into the kitchen. "Thank you for today." He told her.

"No problem, I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself." Said Connie smiling as she turned on the kettle.

"Do you think you'll join the band again?" Smirked Jacob. "I'm sure they'd take you back in a heartbeat."

"No, it was fun...and it brought back lots of great memories, but I just haven't got the time, it took two weeks to re-learn that one song...no...that was a one off, for you...and don't even think about showing anyone them pictures I saw you taking!" Said Connie pointing at him.

Jacob stood behind Connie while she waited for the kettle to boil. Moving her hair out of his way Jacob started kissing the side of her neck as he rested his hands on her hips.

"I'm loving this leather." He whispered in her ear.

"You would!" Chuckled Connie, then let out a squealed when Jacob picked her up and put her over his shoulder. "Jacob put me down!...JACOB!"

"I'll get you your coffee later...right now your coming with me!" Said Jacob carrying her upstairs.

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Would love to know what you think, the whole idea made me giggle xx**_


End file.
